Special Bella
by Gretel Bella Potter
Summary: Bella survives a car crash too bad her parents didn't. Rosalie finds her and decide to take care of her follow the cullens in this hilariously cute story Bella gains powers as she grows up ;). Mostly B/R with a little bit of B/E WARNING RELATIONSHIP WITH ROSE AND BELLA ARE MOTHER AND DAUGHTER ONLY. Edward and bella romance later chapters.
1. RENEE AND CHARLIE' DEATH BELLAS SURVIVAL

Summery - Bella and her parents Renee and Charlie swan were in a car accident Renee and Charlie die from blood lost but baby Bella is still in the back sit crying her little heart out who's to find her? Rosalie and Esme what happens when Bella find out Un Human Side?

RENEE AND CHARLIE'S DEATH

Renee's POV –

I sat in our red mustang as Charlie the love of my life with our lovable daughter Bella. I looked out side my window as Bella's sweet laughter filled the car and my ears I smiled at the music laughter from my little child's mouth and for a moment in time nothing in the world mattered but my family's smiles and laughter but the moment ended the moment the sound of scratching filled my ears, surprise grabbed and held its self in me as I turned my head to the windscreen to see what is happening My Scream rang through the roads.

I quickly Unbuckle my seatbelt desperate to get my sweet innocent child to safety I Dove to the back seat to Bella who was sitting in her safety seat I through my body around her she looked up at me her chocolate eyes stare up at my hazel ones. I felt Charlie's arms around me as we prepared for what could be our deaths. I prayed for god to keep Bella alive and well my 3 month old child was to young for death, I opend my eyes to stare at her eyes one last time I saw her mouth open her mouth before I heard the most precious sound ever it was Bella's first two words "Mama, Dada" she said looking between us I turned my head to look at Charlie with tearful eyes her looked back with sad but hopeful eyes. I turned my head back to Bella and smiled watery. "We are here Love we always have been and always will be" I answered while pointing at her heart. I heard air rush past us as we collide some thing hit my head with a terrible impact my head rocked and landed next to Bella's head she stared at me my last word before I passes out the last word to her was "Goodbye Bella I love you" as I pass out I remembered my last thoughts. Why did Bella have to experience this? Is this to be her faith or destiny?

**_Sorry the first chapter is short and a tad bit sad but it will get longer, cuter and funnier_**

**_Leave me 5 reviews to make me update_**

**_bye for now Laura_**


	2. ROSALIE'S FINDING

CHAPTER 2

Rose pov

I sighed out of boredom from Alice's yapping in my poor, poor, poor sensitive ears, as usual she was complaining about Jessica and Lauran's weird as obsession now normally I would agree to every word she is yapping about but today I just feel anxious like I should be somewhere right now but instead I lay on a useless freaking bed bored out of my undead life my mind was working on overdrive trying find something to do. And for some reason my thoughts were all circled around outside. And if there was anything I've learnt from being a vamp all these years are to never and I mean NEVER ignore my instincts getting up I left the room calling my goodbye for my shoulder to Alice who looked at me with confused filled eyes I shrugged before saying "I'm going for a hunt" Alice being her all so smart self said "OK"

Running down the 2 story stairs in our Victorian mansion I ran outside nobody seeing me leave I ran to my left where two paths laid one leading to the left the other to the right, I took my first step to my right because it was my usual hunting trail but today it felt wrong like destiny had other plans as if my life had been written on a piece of paper and the ink that stained it said I was to take my right normally I would ignore my gut feeling but this feeling was too strong to ignore, shrugging I changed direction and ran anxious to feel the adrenalin in my veins the feeling of freedom whenever I ran I explored the new part of the forest while hunting down deer's, mountain lions and other animals like them when I heard an awful screeching noise followed by a woman's scream

Worried about someone in pain I called Carlisle

Telling him what I heard and thought in vamp speed and waited milliseconds later Carlisle appeared next to me I pointed to where I heard the noise and ran towards it Carlisle not far behind I skidded to a stop when I saw 2 cars crashed together one of them had half of it had gone one top of the red mustang Carlisle immediately ran over to the car on top while I ran to the red mustang.

I saw nothing in he front seat so I moved on to the back and gasped at what I saw there were two humans wrapped up together. Smashing the window on the side of the face I unlocked the door before opening it, I lifted the mans body and moved it to the side of the road where Carlisle examined him. Carlisle shock his head as an indication that the man was dead. Praying the woman was alright I went back to the car lifting her up not looking at what was under her and giving her to my 'DAD' once again no luck, I turned back to the car to close the door when I heard a soft sob from inside stopping my movement I sneaked a peak in and gasped loudly there sat a little girl crying her heart out

**END OF CHAPTER I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN 2MORROW**

**LOVE YA**

**BEllA**


	3. THE CONNECTION OF ROSE AND THE CHILD

Chapter 3

Rose pov

The site broke my dead stiff heart. After a moment I Spoke my voice heavy with sadness as I watched her cry "Hello" the little girl stopped her sobs for a second before looking up at me her beautiful brown eyes filled with confusion and misery her melodic voice save me from my sad thoughts "HI" her sweet voice traveled to my ears it was so soft that if it wasn't for my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard it "are you alright?" my worry for her was surprising but ignorable. The child's answer was but a little mm hmm with a little nod of her small her. I smiled a small timed small before I went in the car leaning on the seat, keeping balance with my left knee before unbuckling her belt. Then I took her off the safety seat. It was then where I realized why the woman and man were in a cocoon before they, were protecting their child. As I lifted the little girl her small arms wrapped themselves around my neck .

I gently took her and myself out of the car then allowed my legs to walk her out of the car towards Carlisle who was bent over the mother doing god knows what. " Err Carlisle" I tried to catch his attention " Yes Rose, did you find any one else?" his smooth calm voice washed around the girl and me. "You could, say that" my voice was slow. He turned around and gasped when he saw what or whom I was holding. "Take her here so I can make sure she is alright" he motioned for me to sit the girl down on the floor but when I try to sit her down the little girls arms tightened and she burred her head in to my neck while shaking her head not wanting me to sit her down . I looked over to Carlisle for answer as to what to do he said to sit down with her on my lap I did as I was told shifting her a bit so I could sit and waited for Carlisle " She is alright no sprains no broken bones its like she was never in a car crash" Carlisle said with aw in his voice. It was then we heard an ambulance coming "what do we do?" I asked " We'll ask the men" was his response I agreed but tightened my arms around the child.

It has been an hour or so since the ambulance has came I had rang up the rest of the family and tolled them about the car crash and the sweet child how has still not let go of my neck.. Most people thought I was annoyed and had tried to get her off but She or I would tell the to bugger off. Carlisle came back from talking to the surgeons "They think the child should stay with us until child care come to take her. I don't know why but I didn't like the idea of the girl being taken away but I agreed none the less.

It wasn't long before we were running back home with a little girl asleep in my arms.

SORRY IT TOOK ME LONG I GOT HEAPS OF HOMEWORK SORRY YOU GUYS HAD TO WIAT BUT HERE IT IS COMMENT IF U LIKE NEXT CHAP IS WHEN THE REST OF THE FAMILY MEET BELLA


	4. Meeting (Chapter 4)

SPECIAL BELLA CHAPTER 4

-Meeting the Angel

Rose Pov-

As I traveled through the forest I made sure to keep a tight grip on the child and the thin folder containing all her information givin to me by one of the emergency doctors Carlisle worked with, I also made no sudden turns or jumps incase the toddler woke up.

It took longer then usual to travel home because of my carefulness but it didn't matter as Carlisle had, had to go home and worn the ret of the family about the small bundle in my arms, even so I made it to the hause before sunset. I skidded to a stop near Esme's front garden before taking my sweet ole time getting to the door, unfortunately that didn't seem to please Alice as she ran out our mansion of a hause and charged at me and the baby, before I could even react to her she grabbed the child and started to cueing at her "Well hello to you too Alice." My sarcastic side came out of my speech whilst I took back the toddler, glaring at Alice while she pouted in disapproval

"How come you get to hold her!" She stomped her small feet in a childish way, "Cause 1 she likes me better and 2 I wont wake her with my jumping." I reasoned "okay 1 she only like you better cause she hasn't met me yet and 2 WHAT is wrong with my JUMPING!" I merely snorted my response before starting my walk again to the front door "oohhhh Rosalie please, please let me hold her" Alice pleaded using her pout, groaning I handed the child to her "But no jumping you'll wake her up, got it?" "Yes, mum" Was her replied before she skipped past me into the hause.

"Hey what did I say about jumping!" I said knowing she could hear me. "I ain't jumping I'm Skipping!" she argued back. "It's the exact same thing." I mumbled thinking she wont her me "Hey I heard that and its not!" "Pfft sure it aint" I finally made it in to the mansion; Not bothering to look around I knew exactly where Alice and the rest of the family was, the lounge room. I turned hallway after hallway before making it to them just in time to see Alice handing Esme the child. "She's beautiful" Adoration crossed Esme's face as she stared down the toddler before handing her to Emmett. "Hey there squirt I'm Emmett and I'm gonna be the best big bro ever, I'm gonna show you how to play video games and how to play sports…" Emmet was about to go on before Alice snatched the child out of his hands "Don't listen to him you going to be a complete girl who's going to go shopping with me and play dress up with me and rose aren't you, Bella?" I spoke up "Bella?" yeah her name! I read the folder it said her name is Isabella but its to long so I'm gonna call her Bella." "Bella" Edward said, At last a word from this emo, "it suits her" he agreed "Yep that's what Jasper thought so too. " Alice replied "Hey where is Jasper?" he's out hunting says he doesn't want to face Bella hungry."

Here it is folks sorry it took so long my mac brook so I couldn't go on it.

Any way keep the comments coming. Choes for now

Love Laura


	5. Bella and Jaspers Meeting

Rose Pov –

Esme had just gotten the sleepy Bella to sleep when the front door clicked open and the scent of Jasper evaded my nostril, immediately I grabbed Bella and sat the farthest away from the front door as I can, Little Bella grumbled adorably in her sleep before snuggling closer to me, I would have smiled if I wasn't so caught up with my worry. What it Jasper went crazy, would he attack her? I growled at the thought I had just gotten my dream come true and their aint no way his harming her.

Emmett seeming to understand my worry stood protectively in front of Bella and me just incase. This action made me smile but my little show of happiness ended when jasper walked in to the room looking pale and in pain. He stood acwardly in the hallway almost afraid to come in but this was changed when Alice the little pixie she was, dragged him in to the room.

Before coming to me, "Please Rose just give him a chance" Alice gave me her famous pout. No,,,,,No way am I falling for it…..Awww but she looks so cute,,,No,, Damn it rose….stop looking…Must resist. "Fine" I agreed. "YESSSSSS VICTORY IS MINE!" She laughed evily and snatched up Bella before I could change my mind again. It wasn't till then did I realize what had just happened the devil just tricked me, DAMN IT I FELL FOR IT AGAIN!GRrrr.

Alice handed the now awake and confused Bella to Jasper who looked uncomfortable with her in his arms. Bella giggled when she saw him and tried to stand and with his help she stood on his palms, Bella grabbed Jaspers hair giggling at its touch, then I realized she thought his hair was funny!

Emmett and Edward burst out laughing, but Jasper didn't seem to mind as he cuddled with Bella a small smile on his face.

I knew he was just as hooked as everyone one else was in this room to that little bundle.


	6. BELLA AND ROSE'S FIRST ALONE TIME(PART1)

IPPORTANT! READ – Hey guys in my first chapter I said Bella was 4 months I realized I wanted some bonding time with Bella making cute little words so I'm changing it to 1 year and 6 months (THAT IS ALL)

Rose P.O.V

After a little while Bella seemed to get tired of playing with jasper because she wriggled and whimpered in his arms.

Fearing for her health I took her off him and gently rocked her to sleep. This motion seemed to unlock the crazy pixie in Alice as she started jumping and saying gibberish.

"Shut up, your gonna wake her up!" I hissed at her in vampire speak.

She only stuck her tong out; at least we knew who were the baby and the mature one now right? (If you don't get it, she is saying that Alice is being a baby)

"Ohhh, rose you should stay here and watch her while the family goes out shopping to get her things!"

"WHATEVER, Just shhhhh" I know that was mean but Bella needed her sleep especially since she just came out of a car accident.

(TIME SKIP)

I pecked Emmett on the lips as he walked out the door to his jeep.

The family had all given jobs to each other and Emmett, Edward were in charge of Bella's toys while Alice was in charge of cloths and Carlisle and Esme were getting food and medical kits.

Me, well I get the best part I get to watch over Bella. Running in human speed to our lounge I sat on one of our love seats before turning on the T.V

(2 hours later)

I was in the Kitchen trying to find something for Bella to eat, I have been watching T.V for the past hour in a half until Alice sent me text saying Bella would be hungry for food when she wakes up so I've spent the last 30 minutes trying to find baby food recipes online then finding edible ingredients.

I hope she finds it delicious, the hopeful, mother side of me says whilst make Bella's chicken Alfredo.

Just as I platted the chicken over rice making it look exotic I hear near whimpering, from the lounge. I smile excited about Bella's first ever feed in the Cullen household.

Okay, I'm gonna leave it their cause I'm getting writers block. I AM VERY SORRY FOR THIS! I made this chap at night so you guys will have a nice little good day when you read this J

Love you all

LAURA 3


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ EXPLAINATION –

Hey guys I know Bella seems too smart to be 1 years old, but this is her first power, her powers will be , Telepathy, The control of the elements, Natrual fighting skills, Super Seed, Super hearing, Super strength.

I am leaving to go for a holiday so as a future apology I will try to post 2 or more chaps.

Running to the lounge the smile still on my face with Bella's alfredo excited me. _This is it, my first ever mother to daughter moment_. My thoughts seem to get happier and happier with each step I took.

Upon reaching Bella, I placed her food on the table next to the couch where I had left the still sleepy Bella.

Bella's eyes blinked open sleep still gleamed through them, She smiled at me but other wise kept focus on the chicken.

I chuckled and picked her up.

"Are you hungry Bella?"

"Mmmhhhmmm" was her hungry reply, I gushed at how cute she looked rubbing her small fist across her eyes trying to rub the sleep away. I picked her up and the chicken alfredo before sitting where she had just been lying down on.

I placed Bella on my lap with the Alfredo on hers. I picked up the fork on the platter and scooped up some rice and chicken before offering it to the child.

Bella opened her small mouth awaiting the food, I gently guided fork to her stopping to allow Bella to close her mouth around the food and instrument.

She seemed unhappy about her position on my lap as she wiggled and struggled to move, realizing this I removed the plate off of her and place Bella next to me hopping she would be more comfortable next to me on the couch.

I waited for her to say if she wanted anything els but when she smilled at me I knew she was happy again, I smiled back before fallowing the prosses of feeding her again and again until it was all gone.

"I'll be right back, Sweetie" I informed and got up, stopping near the remote I turned the channel to SpongeBob which cause Bella to squeal in happiness and for me to smile at her adorableness. I quickly ran to the kitchen to clean the drity platter.

I dried the damp things and placed them where I found them before running back to Bella who was once again rubbing her eyes still tired from the adventure that was today Grabbing a blanket I placed on a nearby couch a few hours ago I placed it over bella before sitting next to her.

Bella yawned and stretched, She looked at me before getting up on her hand and knees and crawled over to my lap where she settled and fell asleep.

I allowed her to rest whatching the rest of the Spongebob episode when I heard the garage door open.

Emmett came running in cheering when he saw Sponge bob on, he jumped in next to me and Bella. Em gave Bella a big kiss before turning his attention back to the T.V.

Where is everyone els?" I ask generally curios

"With alice trying to decide on what will go in bella's room, They let me come home early cause I wanted to hang out with you and little squirt."

I smiled,

We were going to be a happy family.

Here ya go guys, the next chap will come out next week, Happy Weekends J


	8. BELLA CALLS EMMETT A NEW NAME?

Chap 8

"WERE BACK!" Alice appeared out of nowhere screaming in my and Bella's ears.

I screamed in surprise whilst Bella's heavy eyelids opened in shock from the freaking ninja pixie that Alice is.

"Alice Bella was asleep!" I hissed at Alice angry at her for disturbing Bella's sleep

but as always she ignored my protest. Alice stole Bella from my arms nagging about what she bought for Bella and how Bella would love it.

As I was about to yell at Alice again I noticed how Bella's lips quivered. Suddenly Bella burst into tears, they flowed down her small rosy cheeks down to her neck quickly disappearing into the fabric of her small t-shirt. Panicking I grabbed her away from the guilty looking Alice.

"Shhhhh…Shhhhh sweetheart your okay." At the sight of me her loud cries silenced a bit but it was still hear.

"ROSE!BELLA! ARE YOU OKAY WHAT THE FREAK HAPPENED DID SOMEONE HURT YOU OMFG I'M GOING OUT TO FIND THAT ASSHOLE RIGHT NOW!" Emmett exploded in muscles flexed and ready to rip apart anything that held a threat.

"It's okay Em, Bella just woke up and Alice scared her so now she's crying"

I tried to sooth Emmett whilst silencing Bella's cries. I yearned to see my child's smile, to hear the little twinkles of her laugh so much it hurt.

"OMG Is she okay, what do I do? Should I take you to the hospital? I should shouldn't I? Carlisle! My girls need the doctors! HELP HELP" Emmet started to panic looking like he was going to pass out.

I looked over at Alice the same moment she looked at me, I knew what we were both thinking, 'This is so not helping'. (_Suck on that Edward I don't need you) _

Suddenly a laugh came from Bella causing everyone in the room to look at her. She was staring at Emmett laughing as he hyperventilated on the floor screaming out for the doctors looking as if he was going to cry.

I couldn't help it I had to laugh with Bella, soon Alice joined me and Bella on the floor rolling in laughter.

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER WHAT IF BELLA HAS CANCER OF LUKEMA! OH MY GOD CARSILE WHERE ARE YOU BELLA HAD CANCER OR LUKEMA!"

Bella giggled before standing and walking to Emmett where she hugged him

"Hehehe, You funny daddy"

I' have come to a conclusion, I AM EVIL! Cause im going to leave it at that J HAHAHAHAHAA Leaving 2morrow morning wish me luck I hate plane food I have a problem with it. Ill be back on the 25th this month

HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAP

BELLA (Laura)


	9. EXPLANATION OF BELLA'S POWERS

Hey guys im back from the small holiday I'm sorry this is an authors note but I do promise to write a chap 2morrow to make up for it.

Some of you are confused so let me clear it up a bit.

Bella is beginning to show her inhuman abilities and like I said her abilities will be

- Super strength

- Super senses

- Super Smart

- Ex Ray vision (like superman)

- Flight

- Control of elements

- Natural battle skills

Your questions haven't been answered yet write em in the comments and ill try to answer you questions. PLEASE note their will not be many if not ever more of these instead of chaps.

BYE FOR NOW, LOVE YALL

-Bella (Laura)


End file.
